As cismas do destino
by Kappuchu09
Summary: O tempo passa, isso é inegável. Assim como também é inegável que ele nunca para, pelo menos não até ter tido a chance de brincar o suficiente com suas pródigas crianças. / EXTRA DE RECOMEÇAR    Ita x Aki


_Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto._

_**AVISO:**_Esta fic foi feita a pedidos de leitores(as) da minha outra fanfic (Recomeçar – SasuNaru), onde há a criação da personagem Aki, fic também da qual no epílogo há uma insinuação Itachi x Aki. Caso queiras ler esta fic sem o conhecimento de Recomeçar, sem problemas , mas eu recomendaria a leitura da última para conhecimentos gerais da Aki ou pelo menos a leitura do epílogo. Obrigada \õ

**0o0o0o0**

**Cap. Único: As cismas do destino**

_Por Kappuchu09_

_Aki 32 anos, Itachi 54 anos._

"_E os lábios se encontraram, em um suave contato, em uma carícia prolongada, quando por fim..."_

- Droga, não, não e não! Isso não está bom. – exclamou a morena de radiantes olhos azuis, enquanto apertava compulssivamente uma das teclas do notebook, que estava em seu colo, fazendo a frase desaparecer – Certo, de novo. – disse para si mesma em um suspiro.

"_E os lábios se chocaram, em reconhecimento, em desejo, em..."_

- Merda, não! – a morena jogou a cabeça para trás em claro cansaço. Nunca antes lhe custara tanto escrever uma cena, ainda mais um final! Normalmente era espelhado em algo que já havia vivenciado, mas desta vez... Desta vez estava difícil. Incrivelmente difícil, simplesmente não conseguia pensar em nada.

Seus personagens estavam estagnados, e isso, era um fato inegável.

- Aki, você viu minha gravata listrada azul? – questionou do topo da escada um belo moreno de olhos negros e corpo invejável, apesar de seus cinquenta e poucos anos, que na realidade nem ao menos podiam ser percebidos.

- Você me pergunta isso toda a semana sabia? – responde a morena com um meio sorriso que fazia seus olhos brilharem e por consequência encantarem seu marido.

- E você adora. – o belo homem esboçou um meio sorriso torto.

- Terceira gaveta da esquerda.

- Obrigado. – sem mais palavras o homem sumiu do campo de visão da esposa, a deixando novamente sozinha na sala.

Aki acomodou-se melhor sobre o sofá e suspirou audivelmente. Itachi não estava errado: Ela adorava quando lhe perguntava algo, não importava o que. O esposo era considerado por muitos um gênio, ela sabia que isso era a mais pura verdade, porém... Tê-lo precisando dela para pequenas coisas lhe fazia sentir-se especial, afinal, só ela sabia o que ninguém mais sabia. Os medos ocultos, os desejos escondidos, sempre tudo, um eterno e constante desafio _em tudo _para provar que poderiam se complementar. Mesmo que houvesse alí uma diferença de vinte e quatro anos, mesmo quando eram personalidades tão diferentes. Porque era assim a relação deles, desde que ela podia se lembrar...

**0o0o0o0**

_Aki 10 anos, Itachi 32 anos._

- Aki, venha aqui, quero te apresentar ao meu irmão. – gritara Sasuke do andar de baixo, fazendo com que a pequena morena de nove anos descesse correndo as escadas. – Finalmente. – disse o moreno, colocando um dos braços sobre os ombros da menina, em um claro carinho paterno - Aki, este é Uchiha Itachi, meu irmão. Itachi esta é a Aki, minha filha. – diante das palavras a menina esboçou um meio sorriso e Naruto, seu pai biológioco, ao lado esboçou um daqueles seus sorrisos radiantes.

Apresentações ocasionais, formais... Aquela foi a primeira vez que ambos se viram. Ela uma criança, ele um adulto, ela uma estudante, ele um advogado, ela a ingenuidade, ele... Ele o conhecimento.

Ao vê-lo pela primeira vez, Aki concordara com seu pai Naruto: Quem dissesse que Itachi e Sasuke eram parecidos seria um grande mentiroso, haviam tantas diferenças sutis entre eles, tantos pequenos detalhes que compunham, diante de seus olhos de apenas dez anos, um homem totalmente diferente, com ideais, vida e principalmente comportamento diferentes do de seu querido pai Sasuke.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo. – foram suas primeiras e simples palavras diante do irmão de seu pai.

Não eram parecidos e fora por isso que seu coração batera tão descompassado: Uchiha Itachi era todo um novo mundo a ser explorado.

**0o0o0o0**

_Aki 12 anos, Itachi 34 anos_

"Querido diário, arg que clichê! Eu sinceramente nunca pensei que um dia eu fosse ter um, quer dizer... Que coisa mais de menininha, afinal, eu tenho o papa e o pai para conversar sobre qualquer coisa, mas... Sei lá, tem coisas que eu não tenho coragem de dizer, como por exemplo as saudades que eu sinto da minha mãe, eu sei que ela está cavando a própria cova, mas continua sendo a minha mãe e... E não é só isso. Ultimamente eu me sinto estranha... Tá, eu sei que sou estranha, afinal não é normal meninas com nove anos aceitar numa boa que seu pai é gay e que tem uma relação com o melhor amigo... Acho que a melhor palavra é: Diferente. Sim, essa é uma ótima palavra.

Ultimamente eu tenho me sentido diferente em relação a um monte de coisas. Aff, não sei como explicar é só que... Minhas amigas, que mais parecem ter 8 do que 12, se bem que como diria o pai: "você é muito mais sábia mentalmente do que muitos adultos e você sabe disso", sei lá, mas me sinto desfalcada, elas ficam conversando sobre revistas, roupas – como se não houvessem coisas mais importantes, como por exemplo a desigualdade e o preconceito -, como se o mundo girasse me torno de um par de botas e uma saia de grife, e também tem as conversas sobre garotos que são tão... tão sem sal, tipo rostinho de bebê, cérebro de bebê, comportamento igual ao do meu irmãozinho de 2 anos – há, falando nisso eu preciso ir lá importunar ele depois, hohoho -, enfim: Voltando.

Sei lá, eu não vou dizer que eu não penso em garotos, mas... Mas quando isso me vem em mente eu sempre penso no garoto que eu gostaria para mim, não. Garoto não. Homem. Tipo, um cara bonito – claro -, mas inteligente, maduro, alto, talvez um pouco enigmático, relativamente frio – frio do tipo: "só há uma pessoa no mundo com que eu serei eu mesmo", ou algo assim - com cabelos um tanto quanto longos– fala sério, minhas amigas curtem moicanos, isso é tão... Um garoto de 12 anos com moicano parece um palhaço – e claro nada de cabelos loiros, afinal me sentiria saindo com meu papa, arg que nojo, o papa é todo o pai!

Sei lá, as vezes eu penso que nunca vou conhecer um cara assim, mas... Mas então... droga, eu simplesmente não sei de onde eu tirei essas referências, nunca vi algum garoto com essas características e mesmo assim eu sonho com poder encontrar alguém assim, será que quando eu o encontrar irei me apaixonar imediatamente assim como meus dois pa..."

- Aki? O que você está fazendo aqui fora? – questionou Itachi se aproximando da garota de cabelos negros recostada sobre uma árvore com um pequeno caderno preto em mãos, do qual fazia questão de guardá-lo o mais rápido possível em sua mochila.

- T... Tio! – quase que com um salto a menina já estava de pé, voltando a cabeça para cima para ver o rosto do seu tio de cabelos negros presos por um elástico. Os olhos negros a olhavam com uma certa curiosidade ao mesmo tempo que com um brilho intrigante nos olhos, como se estivesse pensando em algo que nunca poderia vir a luz.

- Eu já disse para não me chamar de tio.

- Certo, desculpe Sr. Itachi. – ela disse cabisbaixa, enquanto que suas mãos se enlaçavam uma na outra atrás de suas costas.

- Nem de senhor, apenas Itachi está bom, certo? – a menina sorriu amplamente e foi recompensada por um meio sorriso do homem mais velho que a fez sorrir ainda mais. - Eu preciso ir falar com o Sasuke, nos falamos mais tarde. – com isso o moreno afagou os cabelos da menina, os bagunçando.

- Hey! – reclamou com um meio sorriso no rosto

- Até mais, pequena.

A morena suspirou e ao ver as costas largas do seu tio se afastando cada vez mais de si, seu olhos repentinamente se arregalaram e no mesmo instante já estava pegando seu diário novamente.

"Querido diário, eu o encontrei: Uchiha Itachi, meu tio."

- O que isso significa? – sussurrou para si mesma a menina, antes de guardar suas coisas e entrar na casa.

**0o0o0o0**

_Aki 15 anos, Itachi 37 anos_

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Naruto me pediu para vir te buscar. – disse friamente o moreno de dentro de sua BMW negra. – Entre logo.

- Pare de falar comigo como se eu fosse uma das suas secretárias – bufou a jovem de quinze anos, entrando no carro diante dos olhares das colegas que pareciam curiosas para saberem quem era o belo homem que a buscava.

A morena já não possuia mais 12 anos, assim como já não tinha mais aquele ridículo diário, como ela mesma costumava dizer. Não era mais tão ingênua a ponto de crer que poderia ter chances com seu tio. Por um breve e estúpido tempo havia crido que talvez quando fosse mais velha teria chances, mas ano passado quando o tio se casara tudo caiu por terra.

Aki talvez por inveja, ciúmes ou qualquer outro sentimento de despeito via a esposa do outro como uma mulher insignificante e sem personalidade. Belíssima, sim. Muito mais bela do que uma adolescente complexada, mas totalmente inapropriada para o tio.

- Honre o sobrenome Uchiha que você carrega e pare de fazer drama – comentou o moreno rodando os olhos.

- Vá à merda, Fuinha.

- Igualmente pirralha. – respondeu com um meio sorriso. Itachi sabia que Aki já não era nenhuma criança e desconfiava que já havia sido apaixonada por ele quando menor, assim como sabia que o seu casamento foi um baque para a sobrinha, que encontrou uma única forma de revidar: O atacando.

Claro, não que Itachi – e a própria Aki – não se divertissem com suas constantes discussões, afinal era uma forma de estarem próximos, mesmo que isso significasse ter uma dor de cabeça a mais no dia.

**0o0o0o0**

_Aki 17 anos, Itachi 39 anos._

Um sorridente loiro ergueu-se da cadeira gritando o nome da filha e assoviando até ser puxado pelo moreno sentado ao lado dele, o fazendo se sentar novamente, enquanto olhava de cara feia para o seu parceiro que apenas rodava os olhos e esboçava um meio sorriso de lado para a morena que recebia o diploma no palco a frente, palco esse que logo abandonaria assim que seus outros colegas também recebessem o canudo.

- Aki, você esteve ótima! – felicitou o loiro a abraçando – Eu estava lá te aplaudindo, mas claro esse teme tinha que interromper e...

- Naruto, cala a boca. – respondeu o moreno ao lado rodando os olhos mais uma vez, enquanto dava um abraço na filha. – Parabéns.

- Obrigada pai. – respondeu com um amplo sorriso, quase que rivalizando com o do pai loiro.

- Pff, olha a educação que você esta dando para o Fumma.

- Já estou acostumado – respondeu um garoto loiro de 7 anos, fazendo com que Aki risse.

- Como que alguém pode se acostumar com os mals modos do teme e...

- Assim como se acostumaram com os seus dobe.

- Óh, o amor é lindo – disse Aki tentando a todo custo segurar o riso.

- Aki. – os olhos azuis da formanda procuraram a fonte da voz, deparando-se diretamente com o tio logo atrás de si.

- Itachi. – saudou cortesmente.

- Tio, cadê a tia? – questionou Fumma, fazendo com que Aki revirasse os olhos: Curioso como Naruto, isso era óbvio.

- Não sei. Nós decidimos nos divorciar – respondeu o moreno olhando diretamente para Aki, o que não passou despercebido pelo restante dos protagonistas.

- Ainda bem, ela era irritante. Ai, merda dobe por que me beliscou?

- Porque você merece! – respondeu bufando.

- Deixe-o, ele está certo ela era irritante.

- Para o papai todas as mulheres são irritantes. – respondeu Fumma rodando os olhos de forma bem Uchiha.

- Graças a Deus. – exclamou Naruto erguendo as mãos para o céu, o que arrancou risos de Aki e Fumma e um suspiro de Sasuke.

- Mas mudando de assunto, congratulações Aki. – os olhos negros de Itachi pousaram sobre os azuis da garota, a fazendo corar levemente.

- Obrigada. – respondeu de forma imparcial, ao mesmo tempo que sentia um estranho descompasso em seu coração.

- Finalmente a pirralha está crescendo. – zombou o mais velho, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos da adolescente.

- Pff, e você ficando cada dia mais velho. – disse desvencilhando o cabelo da mão de Itachi que simplesmente esboçou um meio sorriso torto.

E mesmo apesar dos anos, o Uchiha continuava a ser um desafiante enigma, com seus jogos de palavras, seus meio sorrisos, seus gestos contidos, para a jovem sobrinha.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Aki 22 anos, Itachi 44 anos._

- Essa será sua sala pelas próximas duas semanas. Como estagiária você terá funções relativamente simples, mas não menos importantes.

- E quais funções seriam essas? – questionou Aki enquanto olhava sua sala temporária.

- Revisão de processos. – disse simplesmente, fazendo com que a jovem arregalasse ligeiramente os olhos.

- Revisão? Quer dizer... Wow, Fuinha! – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer. A função parecia relativamente simples, porém de importância e extremamente confidencial. Cada processo deveria ser tratado com um sigilo completo, pois caso contrário informações poderiam vazar e então Aki nem ao menos queria pensar sobre o que poderia chegar a acontecer.

- Sim, 'wow', e eu apreciaria se não me chamsse de Fuinha, pirralha. Lembre-se eu sou seu chefe por essas semanas. – ele apontou o fato em um tom frio, mas que Aki conhecendo-o como o conhecia sabia que havia um toque de malicia.

- Pff, nem por todo o dinheiro do mundo eu não te chamaria de Fuinha. Mas enfim, se eu tiver alguma dúvida?

- Deve reportar-se diretamente à minha sala, está sob minha responsabilidade aqui dentro.

- Senhor, sim senhor, _Titio_! – disse aqui, enquanto batia continência ao moreno, o fazendo rodar os olhos.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim.

- Se você prefere Fuinha...

- Pff, eu deveria ir colocar um cercadinho na sua sala, você sabe, para evitar que criancinhas como você fujam. – respondeu em puro sarcasmo.

- Interessante, mas e você? Já conseguiu encontrar um asilo? – cruzou os braços com humor.

- Não. Creio que antes disso terei de te dar uma chupeta.

- E a sua dentadura?

- Pirralha.

- Fuinha.

E ditos esses últimos insultos a supla se separou cada qual para seu canto, sem perceberem que o grupo de funcionários estavam parados observando de forma embabascada a discussão dos dois. Funcionários esses que voltaram quase que correndo aos seus afazeres ao verem o rosto inexpressivo do chefe passar pelos corredores.

Definitivamente, se ela era capaz de desafiar dessa forma o Uchiha, todos os presentes naquele escritório de advocácia só podiam ter certeza de uma coisa: Aquelas duas semanas seriam as mais interessantes dos últimos anos. E claro, não se enganaram.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Aki 24 anos, Itachi 46 anos._

- Fuinha, que merda é essa que você fez? – exclamou exaltada Aki ao irromper sem delicadeza alguma a sala de Itachi, do qual estava acompanhado de um cliente.

- Uzumaki, ninguém lhe permitiu a entrada.

- À merda com permissões, eu preciso falar ocm você. – disse espalmando ambas as mãos sobre a mesa de vidro do outro, fazendo com que o cliente arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

- Quinze minutos. – respondeu Itachi, sem alterar um músculo de seu rosto.

- Agora.

- Eu estou ocupado e...

- Uchiha, eu disse a-g-o-r-a.

- Err... Eu acho melhor ir. Peça para sua secretária me ligar marcando outra hora. Boa tarde. – disse o cliente marchando para fora da sala, deixando Aki e Itachi se encarando furiosamente um ao outro.

- Quem te deu o direito de invadir minha sala dessa forma, pirralha?

- Não, não. A pergunta certa é: Quem te deu o direito de me tirar do caso?

- Você não estava apta para...

- Óh por favor, nem você mesmo acredita no que diz. Você sabe que eu sou muito mais competente que esse Pitchard. Você não tinha o direito de me tirar do caso e ainda por cima sem me avisar.

- Pirralha, você não está pronta para algo de tamanha proporção.

- Pff, você diz isso desde que me contratou permanentemente nesse escritório. Merda, eu sou mais do que capacitada para resolver isso.

- Não você não é. Se fosse, não estaria aqui gritando. Entenda, esse caso é de nivel A, perigoso e mortal caso algum erro seja cometido.

- Óh, por favor! Só falta você me dizer que está tentando me proteger... – bufou a morena, fazendo com que sua franja se erguesse.

- E se eu estiver? – questionou em tom de desafio.

- Deixe de ser hipócrita, eu posso lidar com um bando de mafiosos.

- Não não pode.

- Não? E o que faz Pitchard poder?

- Ele não tem sangue Uzumaki correndo nas veias e também não é meu sobrinho. E fim de assunto. Você está fora do caso. – disse em um tom que deixava mais do que claro que o assunto estava encerrado e mesmo Aki sabia disso.

- Talvez eu nunca devesse ter aceito esse emprego. – comentou olhando diretamente nos olhos negros de Itachi.

- Talvez eu nunca devesse ter te contratado.

- Você é um bastardo egocêntrico. – ela disse estreitando os olhos, antes de virar as costas e retirar-se da sala.

- Como todo bom Uchiha. – sussurrou Itachi, antes de soltar um suspiro e voltar sua atenção para a tela do computador.

Aki poderia não admitir, mas no fim Itachi estava certo, sempre certo. Aquele caso resultou-se de extrema perigosidade, levando Pitchard a um hospital, entretanto apenas anos depois Aki percebeu que a sua saída nada mais era do que uma medida de proteção, de Itachi para com ela.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Aki 26 anos, Itachi 48 anos._

- Aki, precisamos conversar. – disse Naruto seriamente, fazendo a filha sentar-se entre ele e Sasuke no sofá.

- Sobre?

- Sobre você e o Itachi. – respondeu Sasuke de forma direta.

- O que...

- Eu sei que já brincamos muito sobre esse assunto, mas a coisa estrapolou os limites. Você gosta dele?

- Eu... Do que merda vocês estão falando?

- Olha o palavriado, Aki. – resmungou o loiro em represalha.

- Aki, responde.

- Eu... Claro que sim. Ele é meu tio e...

- Aki. – ambos os homens a olharam profundamente e a morena sentiu-se encurralada por aquele olhar interrogador.

- Droga, sim. Pff, eu odeio vocês.

- Também te amamos.

- Escute Aki, nós sabemos que não somos pais perfeitos e que erramos muitas vezes...

- O único erro de vocês é fazer muito barulho quando estão tran...

- Você quer calar a boca e nos deixar falar? – questionou Naruto de forma interrogante, enquanto arqueava uma das sobrancelhas.

- Err... Desculpa.

- Enfim, não somos perfeitos e com certeza um casal completamente inepto para criar duas crianças, mas creio que conseguimos fazer isso muito bem – Aki acentiu efusivamente, sabendo o quão certas eram aquelas palavras.

- Tão bem que você e Fumma estão vivos até hoje. – completou Naruto com um meio sorriso – Por isso, queríamos te dizer que... Que nós dois conversamos muito sobre isso e queríamos te dizer que não importa quem você escolha para estar ao seu lado. Não importa o gênero, a cor, a nacionalidade, nem a idade... – nessa última palavra Naruto olhou diretamente para os olhos azuis da filha. - ... Desde que você esteja feliz...

- ... Nós também estaremos. – completou Sasuke.

Os dois homens colocaram as mãos sobre as da filha em atitude de apoio.

- Óh, bem... Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis...

- Err... Que coisas meu anjo? – questionou Naruto indeciso.

- Eu e Itachi estamos saindo há um ano e meio. – disse a menina de forma sorridente, fazendo com que seus dois pais abrissem a boca em surpresa, criando um silêncio sepulcral no recinto.

- Vocês estão usando camisinha? – questionou depois de um tempo

- Pai!

- Naruto! – disseram em unissom Sasuke e Aki, fazendo com que o primeiro diferisse um tapa na nuca do esposo.

- O que? Sexo seguro é o que há! – disse o loiro, enquanto fazia um sinal de paz e amor com os dedos.

- Usuratonkachi.- foi tudo o que Sasuke disse antes de rodar os olhos, enquanto Naruto sorria inocentemente e Aki gargalhava.

**0o0o0o0**

_Aki 30 anos, Itachi 52 anos._

Naruto caminhava de um lado para o outro no corredor do hospital, enquanto roia as unhas das mãos. Enquanto que em uma das cadeira um loiro de aproximadamente vinte anos tomava seu sétimo cafézinho.

- Dobe, pare de roer as unhas. E Fumma, pare de tomar tanto café. – disse Sasuke rodando os olhos.

- Como que você conseguem ficar tão calmo em uma situação como essa? – questionou Naruto sem poder parar de caminhar.

- Será que porque furar o chão não fará com que as coisas aconteçam mais rápido?

- Merda, é tudo culpa do Itachi. – exclamou o loiro.

- Bem, nisso eu concordo. – comentou Sasuke desinteressadamente enquanto puxava o esposo para uma das cadeiras da sala de espera e o mantinha sentado.

- Vocês falam como se a Aki não quisesse...

- Fumma, eu mandei você parar de tomar café.

- Pff, olha quem diz. – replicou Naruto em um tom de deboche.

- Duas semanas sem sexo.

- EHHHHHH! Como assim? – os olhos do loiro arregalaram-se repentinamente ao tempo em que Fumma tentava conter o riso – Por que? Isso é tão injusto eu só...

Repentinamente a frase do loiro não pode ser completada pelo som de um bebe chorando, o que fez os tres homens erguerem-se das suas cadeiras e contemplarem a porta pela qual minutos antes Aki e Itachi haviam passado.

- NASCEU! – exclamou Naruto abraçando Sasuke e lhe roubando um beijo que foi retribuído.

- Vocês vão vir ver o neto de vocês ou preferem um quarto para se comerem? – questionou Itachi em um tom de burla, do batente da porta. Para logo após voltar à sala de partos sendo seguido desta vez pelos tres homens que estavam na sala de espera.

Ao adentrarem a sala, foram recebidos pela imagem de uma Aki recostada na cama, com uma expressão de puro cansaço ao passo que entre seus braços estava um pequeno embrulho azul, que sugava o seio da mãe.

- Meus parabéns minha filha! Estou tão orgulhoso de você e...

- Certo dobe, pare de monopolizá-la.

- Pff, teme.

Aki sorriu cansadamente.

- Obrigada papa, pai, Fumma. Sinto como se um trator tivesse passado por cima de mim. – respondeu Aki com um meio sorriso, enquanto Itachi tirava o pequeno bebe de seus braços ao ver que o último havia parado de mamar.

- Bem, esse pequeno definitivamente é um Uchiha. – comentou Naruto.

- Hã? Por quê? – questionou Fumma curioso.

- Já nasceu causando reboliço na vida de todos. – respondeu por um sorriso, sendo abraçado por trás por Sasuke, que mais do que ninguém compreendia aquelas palavras.

Itachi, ainda com seu filho no colo, se aproximou da cama e inclinou-se me direção a sua esposa.

- Obrigado. – foi tudo o que ele disse antes de encerrar a distância entre ambas as bocas, sendo recebido com anseio pela morena.

**0o0o0o0o0**

_Aki 32 anos, Itachi 54 anos._

- Me desculpe senhora, mas para que você possa viajar com a criança precisa da autorização do pai. – respondeu-lhe o homem atrás do balcão, lhe devolvendo os documentos.

- Certo e eu tenho a autorização, está aqui. – retrucou Aki, empurrando novamente a folha com a autorização por escrito de Itachi, assim como uma cópia da carteira de identidade deste.

- Senhora, por favor...

- Escute, este é o documento e não uma falsificação, okay? – argumentou a morena, começando a perder a paciencia. - Se quiser eu posso te dar o número do telefone do hotel em que ele está hospedado. Mas peço que seja rápido, o voo já está saindo e ele nos espera com urgência ainda hoje à noite.

- Senhora Uchiha, eu sei que isto não é falsificado, mas acho que quem não está entendendo algo é a senhora, eu preciso de uma autorização e identidade do pai do menino e não do seu pai.

- Como? – as finas sobrancelhas da mulher se arquearam.

- Sinto muito, mas...

- Óh, pelo amor de Deus. – exclamou Aki, que com uma mão segurava o filho, enquanto que com a outra remexia em sua carteira, pegando um papel que logo após desdobrou e entregou ao funcionário do aeroporto. – Esta é minha certidão de casamento com o Senhor Uchiha Itachi. Ele é meu esposo e pai do meu filho.

O atendente arregalou os olhos ao ler os papeis em mãos e ruborizou-se visivelmente.

- Eu... Eu sinto muito senhora Uchiha, eu não...

- Não. O senhor sabia, só não quis aceitar a possibilidade de um homem de cinquenta anos ter um filho de quase dois anos com uma mulher de trinta. – foi a resposta que a morena deu, antes de pegar as passagens da mão do estático atendente e marchar. – Preconceito é crime, eu poderia lhe processar por isso.

Com estas últimas palavras a morena marchou do guiche em direção à porta de mebarque, enquanto que o menino – uma cópia identica do pai, com exceção do tom levemente bronzeado, que sem sombra de dúvidas havia herdado de Naruto – em seu colo acena em despedida para o ainda estupefado atendente.

**0o0o0o0**

_Aki 35 anos, Itachi 57 anos._

Aki sorriu amplamente ao se lembrar do dia em que concebeu o seu primeiro e único filho. Podia sentir uma alta palpitação em seu coração cada vez que se lembrava de cada momento vivido junto com aquele que a completou de forma única.

Mesmo depois de quase oito anos, seus olhos ainda brilhavam quando acordava de manhã e via seu esposo dormindo ao seu lado, seu coração ainda palpitava quando as masculinas mãos de Itachi lhe tocavam e lhe puxavam pela cintura, ainda sentia a louca paixão e o insano amor para com seu esposo, ainda... Ainda sentia-se completa perto dele e Aki tinha a sensação de que para sempre seria assim.

A morena sempre pensara se quando se casasse teria uma relação como a do pai com Sasuke, se acharia aquele que a completasse e com que viveria até o fim dos seus dias, sem se importar de lutar contra tudo e todos por ele e agora via, mesmo depois do preconceito com os quase vinte e quatro anos de diferença de idade que ambos tinham, mesmo depois de tudo o que enfrentaram com suas personalidades, mesmo assim, ela sabia que sim. Ela possuia uma relação com Itachi que ninguém mais teria. Um sabia o que o outro pensava, sentia e precisava.

- Eu sabia que você ainda escrevia essas fics. – comentou Itachi logo atrás de Aki, fazendo com que a mulher desse um pulo no sofá, enquanto desastrozamente tentava fechar a janela do word, sem sucesso algum.

- Droga, Itachi. Quer me matar do coração? Como foi que eu não te vi chegar? – a morena viu que o seu esposo iria dizer algo ironico e suspirou - Esquece, melhor não saber. E sim. Eu ainda escrevo fics, muito obrigada.

- É outra sobre o Sasuke e o Naruto? – questionou passando rapidamente os olhos sobre a tela.

- Não. – a morena mordeu o lábio inferior esperando a pergunta.

- Hn... Aki?

- Sim?

- Por que meu nome está ai? – interrogou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Err... Porque o nome do personagem é Itachi?

- Certo, e por que o seu nome está ali?

- Porque o nome da outra personagem é... Certo, certo, eu admito: Estou escrevendo uma fic sobre a nossa história, satisfeito? – bufou a morena em fastídio, tinha a leve esperança que seu esposo nunca descobrisse isso, mas claro Uchihas _sempre_ descobrem tudo, ainda mais _esse_ Uchiha.

- Você vai relatar os encontros sexuais também?

- ITACHI!

- O que? Culpe a intensa convivência com os seus pais.

- Sei...

- Cadê o Aiko?

- Já foi para o colégio.

- Hn... Isso quer dizer que temos a casa livre? – questionou o moreno passando os braços em torno do pescoço da esposa.

- Hn... Sim. – respondeu inclinando a cabeça cotra o peito do marido.

- Quanto tempo até irmos para o escritório? – perguntou Itachi mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Aki, a fazendo dar um leve gemido.

- Uma hora.

- Pouco tempo...

- É... Melhor começarmos logo. – foi tudo o que Aki disse em um tom malicioso, antes de virar-se e começar a se beijar com seu esposo. Em um impulso Itachi a tirou do sofá e a prensou contra uma das paredes e passando seus beijos da boca à nuca, fazendo a mulher gemer audivelmente.

Tão entretidos estavam, que ambos esqueceram o arquivo no computador e apenas no dia seguinte Aki foi perceber que enquanto estava mergulhadas em lembranças havia escrito a frase que encerraria o capítulo:

"_E os lábios se encontraram, rudes, delicados, não importava. O único realmente significativo é que se encontraram, se uniram, se tornaram apenas um e _isso_ era o suficiente."_

**FIM**

**0o0o0o0**

**Aiko: **significa Filho Do Amor em japonês.

**N/A: **Olá!

(Espero que todos tenham lido o aviso lá em cima.)

Bem, essa fic tinha sido pedida por um número significativo de leitores(as) após verem o epílogo de Recomeçar, por isso eu dedico esta one-shot a essas pessoas, em especial – como um presente – para_ Lily_, que é uma viciada incondicional do Itachi e que vivia me perguntando sobre quando essa one-shot viria à luz, bem finalmente ela veio, só que devo admitir há duas coisas que eu não sei escrever: 1ª one-shots, 2ª shipper hétero. Ou seja, eu não faço ideia se isso ficou bom, mas espero não os ter decepcionado por ocmpleto, sorry D:

Well, acho que isso é tudo por agora. Obrigada por lerem e que tal reviews? *-* (sim, eu as adoro, fazer o que, processem-me ;) )

Beijos ;*


End file.
